


Every Angle

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Art appreciation.





	Every Angle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I never got the chance to write Jim and Blair during my brief fling with Sentinel fandom, but I ran across this plot bunny in my notebook and it was too appealing to pass up.

  
Author's notes: I never got the chance to write Jim and Blair during my brief fling with Sentinel fandom, but I ran across this plot bunny in my notebook and it was too appealing to pass up.  


* * *

Every Angle

 

## Every Angle

### by s.a.

Posted: Monday, September 01, 2003 8:59 AM 

* * *

Sometimes, Jim is just overwhelmed by Blair. 

To be honest, everyone is overwhelmed by Blair. The world is overwhelmed by Blair. But Jim's got an advantage over the world on Blair-sensing, and he thinks he's probably the only person on the planet who can handle full-on, no stops Blair. 

Blair makes him go to an art gallery one weekend, a time when no one has been murdered there and things are as quiet as they get in Cascade. He says he wants Jim to enjoy the ambience. Jim doesn't know about the ambience, or this crap on the walls masquerading as art, but in the past year he's realized that more than anything he wants to be around Blair whenever he can--plus he secretly thinks he's damn whipped anyway, so he goes. 

Blair looks at the art. Jim looks at Blair. 

It's not that Blair's overly attractive, Jim thinks. He's attractive, but in a different way. A striking way. Jim likes that thought, so he goes with it. He glances at Blair's wrist as he motions towards some overly purple piece, commenting on it in a steady stream of words. Jim likes the line of it, the way it curves gracefully, bending and flying through the air. 

Jim notices the dip of Blair's back through his thin t-shirt, and when Blair bends over to pick up the gallery flyer he dropped, he can see the definition of Blair's spine against the fabric. He wants to run his fingers over each knob and see how the track marks of his fingernails look there in the morning. Jim loves Blair's fingers, the way they're thin and pencil-calloused. They're deft and quick, something Jim rarely feels with his big, thick hands. 

Jim wants to fit the tip of his tongue into the hollow of Blair's throat, holding it there while Blair squirms for him to move. He wants to watch the shadow of Blair's eyelashes fall onto his cheek when he falls asleep, and kiss the slope of Blair's lips in the morning to wake him up. 

Jim wants to watch Blair's hands in the dark, slipping over slick skin, wants to grasp them in his own and hear the simple gasps Blair makes when he's close. 

Jim wants a lot of things, and when Blair shoots him an amused half-glance from the corner of his eye, Jim shivers in anticipation because Blair knows all of these things and wants to hear Jim whisper them in bed when they get home. Jim is suddenly sick of the art gallery. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Sentinel   
Title:   **Every Angle**   
Author:   **s.a.**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **2k**  |  **02/14/04**   
Pairings:  Jim/Blair   
Summary:  Art appreciation.   
Notes:  I never got the chance to write Jim and Blair during my brief fling with Sentinel fandom, but I ran across this plot bunny in my notebook and it was too appealing to pass up.   
Disclaimer: Other people's gardens. I just like to play in them.   
Spoilers: Nada.   
Distribution: Hole in the Ground, http://hole.adamao.org; List archives. Just ask.   
  



End file.
